Ryoma Takebayashi
Summary Ryoma Takebayashi (リョーマ・タケバヤシ/竹林竜馬, lit. Ryōma Takebayashi/Takebayashi Ryōma) is the main protagonist from the Light Novel Kamitachi ni Hirowareta Otoko. Ryoma was a 39 years old man from Earth, Japan. He died from blood loss after he sneezed four times and hit his head on the ground. He was reincarnated as an 8 years old boy in a fantasy world by three major gods. Before he reincarnated, he had hobbies like watching anime, playing games and reading manga and light novels. His life could be described as extremely plain, and to himself, perhaps without any purpose, as indicated when he wasn't surprised nor saddened after his own death. He had never experienced a romantic relationship. He practised meditation every day and had been trained in different martial arts from a young age. After he was reincarnated into the fantasy world, he kept all of the skills he accumulated from his previous life on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically. Unknown with Magic Name: Ryoma Takebayashi, Master Ryoma Origin: Kamitachi ni Hirowareta Otoko Gender: Male Age: 39 years old (Earth). 11 years old (Seilfall) Classification: Human, Rise from Below, Overcame an Unhappy Life, Beloved Child of the Gods, Apprentice of the Sage, Apprentice of the God of Military Arts, Adventurer Attack Potency: At least Small Building level physically (In the early chapters when he reincarnated in Seilfall, he tested his physical strength, and ended up destroying a tree with his kick. His physical energy is very high; According to his status tab, Ryoma has more than 10,000 physical energy, an adult man is said to have energy of around 1.000, while adventurers and soldiers have energy of 2.000 to 3.000). Unknown with Magic (Ryoma has more than 190,000+ magical energy. A normal person is said to have 100 magical energy. Warriors 500 to 700. Normal magicians 1,000 to 5,000. High-level wizards have 10,000 to 50,000. Ryoma is above all these, respectively) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown, likely Superhuman Combat Speed: At least Subsonic (Mach 0.1; In his exam to be approved as a member of the guild, he made use of a combat-shaped bow, which at least must be faster than the human eye) Reaction Speed: Unknown, likely Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level. Unknown with Magic Stamina: High (He has demonstrated that he can use magic for a long time due to the level of magical energy he has. On one of his missions, he stayed awake for more than 2 to 3 days, until he completed that mission) Range: Hundres of meters with bow. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (He has past memories of his learning and knowledge of martial arts that he was taught by his father), Magic and Magic Control, Elemental Manipulation (Ryoma has control over elemental spells - he is able to control the 12 existing elements, which are: Neutral Magic, Fire Magic, Wood Magic, Ice Magic, Water Magic, Air Magic, Earth Magic, Lightning Magic, Poison Magic, Light Magic, Dark Magic, Wind Magic and Space Magic), Information Analysis (with Appraisal and Monster Appraisal), Weapon Mastery (Dagger Mastery, Sword Mastery, Hidden Weapon Mastery, Spear Mastery, Staff Mastery, Bow Mastery, Chain Weapon Mastery and Throwing Weapon Mastery), Stealth Mastery, Taming Magic, Barrier Magic (with Rain Ward and Stealth Barrier), Healing Magic, Magic Detection, Dimensional Storage (with Item Box). Resistance to: Empathic Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Stench Manipulation and Physical Pain Resistance Standard Equipment: A Bow and Slimes. Intelligence: Gifted (Ryoma is a very intelligent boy, with growing cunning. He has several skills that he obtained when he reincarnated; skills such as calculation, alchemy, medicinal knowledge and others. His proficiency with diseases and medicine, are enormous for an 11 year old boy, he was one of those who managed to identify and build the method to create a medicine against the Idake virus, which causes several complications. His combat skills are not lost in comparison to his mental capacity, Ryoma has great knowledge about Martial Arts, which was taught/passed on by his father. Ryoma also has great mastering with a variety of weapons despite having only made use of a dagger and a bow. When he first reincarnated in a Seilfall forest, he began to study a little more about slimes and their evolution; he was one of those who developed new evolutions of slimes, with acid slimes and etc. In fact, in general, Ryoma has great knowledge and intellect for an 11 year old boy, and with his knowledge of the previous world, he becomes more than expected) Weaknesses: None notable. Gallery 2728289192.png 28193719171882.png YANDERE-a2df76f5-50a7-4964-a8a0-65288a68a5d1 ANIME ILLUST.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kamitachi ni Hirowarera Otoko Category:Humans Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Adventurers Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Healing Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Bow User Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Good Characters